1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of assembling multi-unit, party wall residential buildings and, more particularly, to fire-resistant structural panels which can be employed as the party wall in such buildings when practicing the method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multi-unit, party wall residential buildings have been constructed for many years. Such buildings include a number of side-by-side dwelling units. The two end units have an outside end wall and one party wall. All of the intermediate units have two party walls. A requirement of such party walls is that they be fire-resistant. Some building codes require two hours fire resistance for party walls. Other building codes may require only a one-hour fire rating for a party wall. Party walls have been fabricated heretofore from fire-resistant materials such as brick, cinder block, concrete block, gypsum panels, site-applied plaster and the like.
In the usual assembly method for such multi-unit, party wall residential buildings, the units are assembled one by one. For example, a building may commence with a first end unit having an end wall, two side walls and a fire-resistant party wall. Thereafter the contiguous unit can be assembled from its side walls, roof, floors and party wall with the next contiguous unit. Thereafter the third unit can be assembled with its side walls, roof, floors and fire-resistant party wall contiguous with the next unit, and so on, until the second end unit is completed by assembling its side walls, roof, floors and end wall. Alternatively, a central unit may be the first unit to be constructed with its floors, side walls and fire-resistant party walls at each of its ends. The contiguous units on each side can then be assembled with their side walls, roof, floors and fire-resistant party walls or end walls as the case may be. Each of these commonplace construction sequences requires the presence of a variety of different trades throughout the construction process. Floor construction workers, wall construction workers, roof construction workers and party wall assemblers must be present as the building assembly proceeds.
Modern construction techniques for multi-unit, party wall residential buildings have employed factory assembled floor decks, factory assembled side walls, factory assembled end walls, factory assembled or pre-assembled roof units, but have always employed job site assembled fire-resistant party walls. Such factory assembled side walls and end walls are sometimes manufactured as "closed walls" and sometimes as "open walls". An "open wall" is one in which all of the component ingredients are visible for inspection at the job site after the "open wall" unit is secured to the building but before the building is completed. A "closed wall" building unit is one which is covered, partially or totally, on both sides at the factory so that some or all of the components of the "closed wall" unit are not visible for inspection after the unit leaves the factory.
The assembly of the required fire-resistant party walls in multi-unit, party wall residential buildings has been a major cause for delays in the building assembly process.